


The Benefits of Packaging Tape

by Diomede



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Doctor Who/Broadchurch Crossover, Duct Tape, F/M, Flirting, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light BDSM, Moving, My First Smut, No actual sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teninch Fic, Wall Sex, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diomede/pseuds/Diomede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first attempt at smut.</p><p>Based on this animated gif from Broadchurch:<br/>http://ladydiomede.tumblr.com/post/140168667879/my-inspiration-for-a-fic-for-faithosaurus-fics</p><p>Alec gets a job at Torchwood. Rose helps him pack. They have a couple hours to kill.</p><p> </p><p>That's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Gift for the beautiful inside and out Faithosaurus! I needed to get back into writing and she suggested I write something for her with that gif in mind.

“Well, that's the last one!” Alec bellowed across his lounge. He and Rose had been packing the rest of his belongings up for the movers scheduled to arrive later that day. His chalet was the last on the list for the truck to London.

 

London. He couldn't get his mind around it.

 

It had only been five weeks since Rose Tyler had entered his life. He was called to the scene of what seemed to be an airplane crash on cliffs. By the time he got there, another organization had already quarantined the area. The woman in command had gone toe to toe with him as he argued in vain that this was his jurisdiction. He remembered the smirk on the young blonde's face as Miller pulled him away from the scene. He vowed that he’d find a way to wipe that amusement from her lips.

 

He never thought that three weeks later it would be in the form of a very heated snog.

 

Or that things would escalate so quickly that he’d accept a position from the organization he swore didn't exist, under the woman he had fallen completely for.

 

Carrying a garment bag, Rose walked into the lounge and bumped him with her hip. “I assume you want all these identical suits with you in the car ride up? I'm surprised it was four of the same suit and not one you wore repeatedly,” she said with a tongue touched smile. She slung the bag on top of the small pile of luggage near the door.

 

Alec rolled his eyes as he secured the box with tape. “You know I have half a mind to tape up that pretty mouth of yours with that comment.” With a cheeky look in his eye, he looked at Rose and pointed the roll of tape at her. “When I accepted your generous offer to help me pack, I didn't think it would come with running commentary of my sense of fashion and home decorating.”

 

Looking at the tape in his hands, Rose walked up to Alec offering her wrists together. “I've a better idea. We’ve got a couple hours to kill. Let's see how kinky you are Inspector.”

 

Alec’s mouth dropped. Was she really offering to be tied up and taken? Here? Now? He'd never done anything like that before but oh how he’d wanted to try. But she had to just be flirting with him. They had only just crossed the threshold of intimacy, and even then it was just some very heavy snogging and wandering hands. She had cupped him firmly and as he gasped into her mouth, they were rudely interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing. Bloody Simmonds, Alec reminisced. 

 

The sound of another throat clearing brought Alec back to the present. Rose began to apologize for being so forward as a blush spread across her cheeks. Lowering her hands, she began to turn to the bedroom when Alec grasped her elbow, slowing her revolution.

 

“No. Just, ah…” Alec stumbled in his response. “I'd like that. Very much. Just not for our first time, aye?” His confidence grew as the words poured out. Sliding the tape roll onto his forearm, Alec brought her hands together and up to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

 

Smiling, Rose nodded and took a step backward but Alec would not let her hands go. Looking up in surprise, she saw his eyes darken as his gaze devoured her.

 

“Like you said, we still have a couple of hours. Hold your hands out.”


	2. Going with It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so two chapters has now become three. My muse struck one night when i was trying to go to bed, but my brain said "Nope!". Luckily, it decided to gift me the entire outline of the rest of our story, but its so long that I'm breaking it into two.
> 
> Enjoy!

Rose watched with amusement as Alec’s expression became one of determination. He was staring at her wrists as if he was looking for clues; that they would somehow tell him how to proceed. Upon first meeting the DI, her assumptions that he would be a stickler for following procedure had been true. It was almost too easy to push his buttons until he got to the point where he’d be good and angry and finally skulk off with his poor partner in tow. The night at the cliffs changed everything. When Alec Hardy gave in to instinct and calculated risk, he flourished. Witnessing Alec discover more about himself and what he was capable of doing made Rose swell with pride. She’d later reflect more about that and the similarities in her own past, but she liked that she could be there to help him hone that facet of his personality. It seemed another moment presented itself for her to prod him a bit.

“Alec, stop thinking. Just go with it, yeah?”

Alec inhaled sharply as he was snapped out of his thoughts. His long fingers gently traced down her wrists and pulled at the cuffs of her hoodie. He pulled them to cover just past the knuckles of her thumbs. Sliding the roll off his forearm, he pinched the edge of the tape and affixed the end to her cuffed right wrist. He slowly wound the tape around the left, nudging her wrists apart so that there was adequate space between. Intrigued, Rose watched as he wrapped the tape around in a circuit a few times before leaning over and nipping the edge with his teeth to make a clean cut.

With his free hand, Alec grasped the tape and pinched it so that the loop closed in the middle. He then took the tape and reinforced this, making what looked like the chain between each of her duct tape handcuffs. Tossing the packaging tape onto the sofa, he wrapped his hands over his handiwork, pressing it so that it adhered to the hoodie and making sure the bit in the center was strong. Rose tested her bonds and couldn’t help but smirk on how they were somehow comfortable and yet quite secure.

Alec lifted her arms and ducked under her bound embrace. “This alright,” he asked against her lips, curling his arms under her and lifting.

“More than,” Rose breathed against him. Pulling pulled his bottom lip into her mouth, she closed her eyes and enjoyed playing with the tender flesh. He didn't reciprocate the kiss, but allowed her to continue nibbling on him as he carried her further into the house.

Setting her down gently, they stood against the barren bedroom wall where a large mirror once hung. Alec lifted her arms off his shoulders and pivoted Rose around facing the wall. Easing her bonds onto the hook, Rose stretched out in front of him balancing on her trainer clad toes with her heels slightly elevated. She had pumps that were more punishing than this, and even then the hook gladly took her weight.

Nuzzling her neck, Alec breathed her in as he slowly trailed his hands from her elbows down her sides until they rested at the waistband of her jeans. “Just say the word and I’ll stop, Agent Tyler.” He pecked along her neck until the fabric of her hoodie stopped his progress.

Rose leaned her head back into him, enjoying the feeling of his stubble on her skin. Many of their arguments in the beginning of their professional relationship were punctuated with using Agent and Detective Inspector. She started this calling him detective and now he was using her title. Even though she was being submissive to him at the moment, he knew the power Agent Rose Tyler commanded.

Just as she was relaxing into his gentle caresses, Alec’s hands found their way to button of her jeans and popped it open and unfurled the zipper. Abruptly, he hooked his thumbs at her waistband and pushed them down, along with her knickers in one go. Rose went rigid from the bold act. As the cool air prickled her skin from her waist to her calves, every muscle in her body reacted to the sudden feeling of exposure. Coarse hair greeted the outside of her right thigh and rough hands held her calves. “Breathe Agent Tyler,” Alec murmured as he kissed the bend of her knee.

Rose took a deep breath, forcing herself to relax and concentrate on his caresses. She knew being bound would be a submissive act on her part, but having him crouched behind her with her bum out made her feel exposed. She became hyper aware of his kisses trailing along the crease of her knee. Facing the wall with her biceps focusing her vision forward, she couldn't see his next move.

It was thrilling.

Closing her eyes, she leaned her head against the blue painted wall and let her mind focus on what he was doing. She allowed her thoughts to float off, to not be in control and predict his next movement. She shuddered at the feeling of being so free. It was always her nature to be in the moment but she hadn’t given up control in years. It was intoxicating and she wanted more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ended up being a lot longer than I thought it was going to be. I almost broke it apart, but I was told under duress not to have another cliffhanger. ;)
> 
> Hope you like it! Please let me know what you think, even if its a single word in the comments. This is my first smut so I really want to know if I should write more of this or leave it to the professionals.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I truly appreciate every single bookmark, kudo and comment.
> 
> -Diomede  
> (come and chat! ladydiomede.tumblr.com)

Alec looked up at the half naked woman before him. The powerful Torchwood agent shuddered under his ministrations and he took in her prone form. He flattened his palms and ran them up and down the sides of her thighs, warming her up and settling her nerves until he rested them at her hips. He felt when she had relaxed to his touch, but wanted to make sure this wonderful woman was comfortable. Kissing the back of her left thigh, he rubbed circles with relaxed fingers into her hips. He trailed up slowly around the curve of her bum and kissed just where it met her hip and thigh. Focusing on this one area, he began to nip at the skin and then soothe it with his tongue. He trailed kisses up along the gentle swell of her cheek until he reached the left dimple in her back. He circled his tongue around its lovely concave shape and placed slow wet kisses to its center. Leaning his chin into her, he used his scruff to draw a line to the other one, where he paid it similar attention.

Releasing the little dimple with a wet smack of his lips, Alec nipped down to the curve of her bum and nibbled the flesh at the top of her cheek. He reflected on how her skin tasted clean and yet smelled lightly of rosemary and mint. He imagined how nice it would be to do this in the shower with her, hopefully someday soon. A small sigh broke him out of his reverie as Rose shifted her weight slightly. Wondering if it was impatience, Alec scratched his nails gently from her hips, over each cheek and to the backs of her thighs. Rose’s body arched to the touch where she let out a pleasant hum.

“Do I have your attention now?” Alec mused as he cupped her bottom, thumbs gently tracing the cleft under each swell.

Rose turned as best as she could to look at Alec, but his hands firmly kept her in place. Frustrated, she huffed, “It’s definitely the most different massage I’ve ever had. I wonder what this would be on the services menu at Ushvani.”

“I guarantee they don’t offer this or they’d be shut down.” He curled his thumbs along her legs as they almost met at her center. He rotated each digit so that the pads could run along her silky skin. He felt her tense at his first pass, but then she strained to widen her stance to allow him further access. Her jeans restrained her movement, so she angled her hips back to him. From this angle, he could see how beautiful her most intimate of areas was. The dark rosy flesh was smooth and supple, its hue a gorgeous contrast to the creamy white skin of her legs and bum. 

Tilting his head to the right, Alec leaned in to kiss the softest part of her thigh just left of her delicate center. The scruff of his beard and the softness of his fringe graced her legs, all the while kept tracing her with his thumbs, coaxing her open. Hearing a soft moan from above him, he pushed further to kiss the taper of her slit.

Rose gasped and instinctively pushed back against him. Tightening his hold on her thighs, he shuffled his knees so that they were on her jeans, placing him almost under her and pinning her in place. Alec’s long fingers angled her back so that he could have access to her while sitting on his own heels. His thumbs moved in sync to trace her labia as he leaned forward to gently blow on her. As his breath touched the moisture gathering, he felt the muscles in her legs flex and stretch in response to his ministrations. Giving her no time to anticipate his next move, he leaned into her and ran the flat of his tongue over her. Pursing his lips, he pulled one of her petals into his mouth and curled his tongue around it. Somewhere in the distance he heard a low moan, so he released it and did the same thing to the other. Heavy breathing was replaced by a string of curses as he continued to alternate between the two. Without warning, his spread her wide and he plunged his tongue into her.

“Alec!”

Alec pulled away and traced her opening with a single finger. “I’m sorry, I thought it was Detective Inspector. Am I Alec, then?” His brogue was thicker than usual. “Let’s see how I can coax my new title out of you.”

 

oOo

 

Rose wanted to retort that he hadn’t officially started at Torchwood yet, but his mouth was back on her. Long wet kisses and nips were placed all around her. He was everywhere; he’d nip at the crease of her thighs and then plunge his tongue back inside her. It was glorious but not nearly enough. He held her steady but never touched her clit. She kept angling back in case he couldn’t reach it, but his fingers refused to touch where she needed him the most.

It was the most exquisite torture. Any ache in her shoulders was worth what attention he was paying to her now. The only leverage she was afforded was her elbows and forehead against the wall and pushing up with her toes. She tilted her hips as far back as she could, allowing him more access to her. He pulled her labia into his mouth and alternated suction so her tender flesh danced with his tongue within its warm confines. Each time she’d audibly voiced her pleasure, he’d release her and thrust his tongue inside her. Rose moaned in delight as her skin tingled from his ministrations but it wasn’t enough for her to reach her crest.

Rose knew he wanted her to ask for it but she did not want to beg. Her body betrayed her in the end and she let out a small whimper of need. Alec heard the slight sound and withdrew his tongue only to run it from where he had plundered her, slowly over her anus and up through the cleft of her bum, stopping to lave and nip at the tiny swell at the base of her spine. Kissing it one last time, he braced his hands on her hips and stood up, pressing his chest against her. 

Alec curved his hand around and ran his nails along her mound. Slowly, he trailed his fingers down to play with labia and part it so he could slid a finger along her. Rose bucked forward to meet his hand but he pulled his palm back, leaving only his fingers brushing her. Rose groaned in frustration; he was purposely avoiding her clit! Alec chuckled quietly and gently traced her earlobe with his tongue. “Drives you mad doesn't it. Wanting something you can’t have.” Alec pushed his finger into her and began stroking her. As he set up a steady pace, he slid his left hand under her hoodie and traced the laced edge of her bra. She felt him pull her body tight against him with his forearm as he carefully pinched her nipple with his hand.

Rose inhaled sharply and arched her back into him. He was playing her body like a finely tuned instrument. She let her mind drift as she tried to processes the three points of ecstasy overcoming her senses. She was aware that he was curling two fingers in her, the others along with his palm steadily holding her up and against him. The lace of her bra had been pushed down, propping her breast up and out. The fabric of the hoodie gently scraped against her skin, but then warm fingers would carefully rub and pull at her. It was too much but not nearly enough.

Rose’s voice betrayed her with a small sound of frustration and Alec let go of her earlobe once more. “Tell me Agent.” He moved within her faster. “Does this not meet your approval?”

Rose suddenly became lucid. He used the same phase back at the crash site, when he arrived wearing Torchwood-issued gear. They planned on going into the cave the crash had exposed, and she had made a comment that a suit and dress shoes were not appropriate for field work, so he should stay at the station. Someone on her team outfitted him; she wasn't sure whether to blame Jake or Mickey. She didn't recognize him when he got out of the van, but when she did she couldn't decide if she was more infuriated or turned on.

Rose pushed back against him and finally could feel the evidence of how much he was enjoying this. Mimicking her words from that night, she said, “You're not Torchwood ...yet. Show me your moves and maybe we’ll talk.”

She felt his hands withdraw instantly. Cursing herself, Rose thought he didn't get the reference and that she misinterpreted his question. The thought however was fleeting as the sound of his belt and trousers being undone came to her ears. She straightened slightly; he had said that he wanted their first time to be something more and she agreed. But the buzzing flooding her veins started to make quick work of rethinking her stance from later to a resounding now.

Rose felt Alec’s knee nudging her legs apart, so she tried to oblige as much as she could given the tangle of knickers and jeans binding her ankles. As she began to tilt her hips back, Alec put his hand on the small of her back stopping her. “I meant what I said earlier, love. I had something else in mind, that, er, you may enjoy.” Rose stiffened again, unsure of what he wanted to do mixed with the uncertainty in his voice. She felt the curve of his hand brush against her bum, but he was angling himself against her folds. He pushed forward so that the tip of his cock grazed her clit and held himself there. Moving his hands to the tops of her thighs, he gripped the muscles firmly and pulled them closer together. Holding her firmly in place, he used her thighs to successfully guide his tentative thrusts against her throbbing bud. “Just ah, I’ve wanted to try this and I wasn’t sure if…”

“Agent Hardy.”

Alec stopped his ramble immediately and inhaled loudly. Rose clenched her thighs together and wiggled a bit, feeling how he was seated against her. Relishing the feeling, she finally had a bit of friction where she needed it. She needed more. Rotating her hips, she felt the ridge of him slide across her clit, pushing the hood back a bit and getting a tease of what this position could do. Alec withdrew slightly and she could feel him coat his shaft in her moisture. He thrusted forward slowly and Rose let out a sigh when he rubbed against her clit. She could feel his foreskin cascading with the movement as he picked up speed. It wasn’t even proper sex and it was one of the most erotic things Rose had ever felt. She voiced her pleasure as Alec continued to thrust against her. His hands gripped her tightly as he panted into her ear, the wind knocking out of him roughly as he began to pound into her. All the force he was generating was being absorbed by her bum and against her clit. She had pined for his touch minutes ago and now he was giving her delicate bud so much attention she began to ache wonderfully. Soaring closer to her peak, she squeezed as tightly as she could and panted along with him. A few thrusts later her orgasm took hold of her body and she keened in ecstasy. Alec kept moving until suddenly he rocked forward and abruptly wrapped his arms around her torso. He held their bodies against the wall as he breathed through his release. Nuzzling into her neck, he kissed her pulse point with reverence and then pulled back from her.

Rose heard shuffling behind her and then hurried footsteps towards the loo. Moisture spilled gradually down her legs and she could feel the evidence of his release at the fronts of her thighs. Looking down, she saw that the wall had been the recipient of most of it and couldn't stop from laughing.

“Oi, what’s so funny over there?” Alec had returned and lifted her arms off the hook.

Rose winced as she tried to lower them, but her tongue touched smile returned. “S’nothing really. You just waited to the last possible second to christen your house.” She watched as a pantsless Alec took a warm flannel and cleaned the remnants of their coupling from her. Once her thighs were clean, he swiped at the wall with a blush to his cheeks and tossed the flannel into the loo. Reaching for the scissors left on the one of the stacks of boxes, Alec carefully cut her free and removed the tape from her wrists. Bending them experimentally, she reached down and pulled her knickers and jeans back on so she could move again. 

“S'alright?” Alec looked into her eyes as he rubbed her wrists. Rose answered him with a smile that quickly turned into a yawn.

Alec guided her to the plastic clad mattress against the wall and carefully set it down so it was on the floor. Pulling a duvet from an unsealed box, he threw it over the mattress and guided her to it. Smiling, he asked if he wore her out. “I thought that stamina was a requirement for Torchwood.”

Rose rolled her eyes as she crouched down to lay upon it. Stretching out on her back, she watched Alec pull on his pants and trousers and return to the makeshift bed. “Maybe. But I won’t be admittin’ it to anyone. Fancy a kip, Inspector?”

“Inspector again? I swear there is no pleasin you Agent!” Alec smiled and joined her. Rose listened to the muffled plastic crinkle under his weight as he lied down. Once he settled in, she curled into his side and ran her fingers along his chest.

Rose leaned over and kissed him languidly. “Give me time. You’re always going to be my grumpy DI, y’know.” 

“Aye, that I will be. And you’ll be my fussy agent.”

Rose snuggled into him and drew a deep breath and exhaled. She felt wonderful in her afterglow and she still tingled from her scalp to her toes. She felt Alec shift and reach into his trouser pocket for his phone. He set the alarm for 40 minutes, showing her the screen for her confirmation of the time. She nodded and kissed him chastely before settling back down. As their breathing slowed and sleep came to claim them, Rose shifted slightly and whispered into Alec’s ear before nuzzling into his shoulder.

“Remember to pack the rest of that packaging tape.”


End file.
